


Nightmares

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah woke up screaming Sera’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pesadelos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656126) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: "[Imagine Person B of your OTP waking up crying from a nightmare about something tragic happening to Person A. Person A then soothes and comforts Person B back to sleep.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/87430927911/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-waking-up-crying-from)"

Herah woke up screaming Sera’s name, sweat falling freely from her forehead and mixing with her tears, her breath uneven, fists clenching onto the sheets. She could still see the afterimages of the nightmare, Sera’s bloody body on the floor in front of her, slashed open by a Red Templar’s blade. Even though it wasn’t real, she couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t calm herself. It seemed real, it could have been, could still become, with the way they lived their lives.

“What’s wrong?” Sera asked, kneeling behind her and hugging her in the middle of the chest.

It was like a spell being broken, at least partially so. Sera was alive, was there with her, everything was fine. She was in silence for a long while, trying to find words to describe what she was feeling. Eventually, Sera started kissing her neck, as a way to let her know to take her time.

“You were dead,” she said, finally. “The Templars attacked and I fell, and Bull fell, and Dorian didn’t have any mana left so he tried to run to you, to help you, but… I was down on the ground, I tried to stand, tried to run to you, but I couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. They all attacked you at once, you didn’t have a chance. One of them hit you so hard it tossed you closer to me. You were bleeding, I saw the light go out of your eyes, and there was nothing I could do.”

Sera hugged her tighter. She didn’t tell her not to worry, or that she wouldn’t fall in battle, because they both knew this was the reality of how they lived. Instead, she said, “As if you _and_ Bull would lose to some stinky Red Templars.”

Herah laughed. “That’s so not the point.”

“But it got you laughing.”

“I can’t say no to that logic.”

“Come here,” Sera said, pulling Herah down with her. She kept hugging Herah from behind, despite their height difference making it difficult for Sera to be the big spoon.

“I wouldn’t let you die without me,” Herah said, starting to feel sleepy.

Sera didn’t answer, didn’t know what to say, so they just held each other until they fell back into sleep.


End file.
